Surmonter l'insurmontable
by Wiizz
Summary: Et si Jack et Sam avaient eu un passé en commun...
1. Bar O'Malley

-2003-

- Deux bières, demanda le gosse à mes côtés.

- Et voilà pour vous, colonel ! dit le barman, posant devant moi deux bières et un jus d'ananas.

- USAF ? proposa l'ado.

- Oui…

- Vous êtes basé à Cheyenne Mountain ?

- Ouais !

- Dès que j'finis le lycée, j'compte rentrer à l'académie.

- Ton dossier a déjà été accepté ?

- Je ne pense pas. Mes notes sont bonnes mais mon dossier n'est pas terrible.

- Voilà ma carte, si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit ! lui dis-je, ayant de l'empathie pour le gosse. Jack !

- Jet ! se présenta-t-il, serrant ma main que je lui tendis.

- J'dois y retourner donc… lui dis-je, montrant de la tête, Teal'c et Daniel, m'attendant plus loin.

- Moi aussi, à plus !

- Jet, on doit bouger ! entendis-je alors que je m'éloignais, je me stoppais pour entendre la fin de la discussion entre les deux jeunes.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Regarde ! chuchota-t-il, en montrant l'entrée du café où se trouvaient deux flics.

- Oh merde ! Vous avez une porte de derrière ? demanda-t-il au barman.

- Par-là !

- Merci, m'sieur ! répondit l'ami de Jet, l'embarquant par les épaules.


	2. Kerrigan

- Général Kerrigan ! le saluais-je, au garde-à-vous.

- Jack, on est entre nous, me dit le Général, amusé.

- Je ne suis qu'un simple colonel, lui rappelais-je, m'asseyant en face du chef de l'académie.

- Par ta faute.

- Général ? Impossible ! dis-je, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Oui, je sais, il te faut de l'action, rigola Kerrigan. Pourquoi viens-tu jusqu'ici ?

- J'aimerais te soumettre un dossier de candidature, lui appris-je, mettant un dossier sous son nez.

- Wallace, lut le Général. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, Jack. Tu as lu son dossier.

- Il en vaut la peine, Richard.

- Jack, il n'est pas toi, me dit mon vieil ami, fermant le dossier puis me le rendant.

- Je n'en serais pas là si un vieux Général ne m'avait pas donné ma chance.

- Suis-je si vieux que ça ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'veux dire. Allez, Richard, on s'connait depuis combien de temps ?

- A quoi joues-tu ? me demanda-t-il, avançant son visage pour mieux me scruter. Depuis quand prends-tu les gens par les sentiments ?

- Tu l'as fait pour moi, lui dis-je, montrant le dossier des yeux.

Richard Kerrigan et moi avions grandi ensemble à Chicago, on était allés au collège puis au lycée ensemble. En fait, nous avons vécu ensemble. Nous étions dans le même foyer, la même chambre. Ses parents étaient morts des années plus tôt dans un accident d'avion. Les miens ? Ma mère m'avait abandonné à ma naissance et mon père s'était occupé de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enrôlé dans l'armée et qu'il soit tué au Vietnam. Mon grand-père, son père, avait voulu m'héberger mais juger trop désinvolte et marginal pour les services sociaux, j'avais été placé dans un foyer de Chicago, pouvant rentrer au Minnesota pour les vacances.

On était ce qui pourrait être appelé meilleurs amis, enfin jusqu'en 3e année, Kerrigan aimait bosser, il a toujours tout fait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, au contraire de moi. Je trainais avec les mauvaises personnes, étais toujours dans les mauvais coups. Il jouait la sécurité pour son avenir, j'étais un rebelle. Alors quand nous avions eu nos diplômes en poche, nous avions postulé ensemble à l'USAF académie. Sans problème, il a été reçu, ce qui n'a pas été mon cas, dû à mon dossier. J'avais donc repiqué ma dernière année de lycée. L'année d'après, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, je vadrouillais donc dans le pays, à la recherche d'un avenir. C'est là que j'avais atterri à Colorado Springs, Kerrigan m'avait hébergé clandestinement sur le campus, je suivais même quelques cours. Le Général Johnson, responsable de l'académie, m'avait remarqué. Grâce à lui et au soutien de Richard, j'avais pu intégrer l'académie.

Kerrigan et moi pensions à la même chose pendant cette minute de silence, qu'aurais-je fait si Johnson m'avait refoulé ? Il soupira, il savait que je voulais en faire de même avec Jet.

- Je ne peux pas te rendre ce service, Jack, tu le sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Jack, tu as toujours tout fait pour être dans l'armée, tu es né pour ça !

- Lui aussi !

- Nous n'en savons rien…

- Tu es sûr ? Richard, Johnson a pris ce risque et il ne l'a sûrement jamais regretté.

- Parce qu'on lui avait donné la preuve que tu n'étais pas ici pour glander.

- Alors, donne sa chance à Wallace !

- Jack, j'ai étudié son dossier, ses notes sont à peine satisfaisantes et bon Dieu, as-tu vu son casier ?

- J'en avais un aussi.

- Oui, pour quoi ? Quelques bagarres qui ont mal tourné ?

- Lui aussi, lui rappelais-je.

- Pas que, Jack, pas que. C'est bien plus grave, il y a bien plus que de simples bagarres. Il a un avis de psychiatrie !

- Je le sais.

- C'était il n'y a que quelques mois…

- C'est un gosse de foyer, Kerrigan, comme nous. A sa majorité, il a tout simplement voulu retrouver ses parents, j'ai fait la même chose.-

- Mais tu n'as pas vandalisé le bureau d'aide social parce qu'on t'a dit que c'était impossible ?

- J'aurais pu le faire… Mais j'avais des choses à perdre, je t'avais toi et mon grand-père. Wallace n'a personne, il est juste perdu.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'il intègre l'USAF ?

- Bien sûr. J'en mettrai ma main à couper. C'est un bon p'tit !

- Te l'a-t-il prouvé ?

- Oui, plusieurs fois même !

- Jack, ne me dis pas que tu l'héberges !

- Une ou deux fois, c'est tout… Il vit toujours en foyer.

- Ouais et j'ai appelé le foyer, c'est rare qu'il y aille. Tu peux me dire où il passe toutes ses nuits ?

- Tu as appelé le foyer ? répétais-je surpris.

- Bien sûr, quand je vois que dans un dossier, il y a une lettre de recommandation d'un colonel de l'USAF, surtout si ce dit colonel est mon ami d'enfance, je me renseigne un maximum pour cette recrue.

- Mais tu l'as quand même refusé…

- Une lettre ne prouve rien, Jack.

- Pourquoi ne pas le mettre à l'épreuve ? Les 4 e classes n'ont pas encore eu leur rentrée. Une semaine avec les 3e classes, c'est tout ce que j'te demande.

- D'accord, me répondit Richard, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. Mais s'il n'en vaut pas la peine, j'te promets que j'viendrais personnellement te botter les fesses.

- Ouh, j'ai peur, rigolais-je. Merci Richard, lui dis-je avant de lui serrer la main et de m'en aller.


	3. Porté disparu

-2005-

Le téléphone sonna, je sautais presque dessus, c'était une période creuse au SGC, j'en avais plus que marre des rapports racontant la vie passionnante des plantes ou des pierres. Je revenais de chez Carter, même elle, s'ennuyait, on était donc allés déjeuner au mess et je l'avais raccompagnée jusqu'à son labo, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire un détour, ou que j'allais être impatient de lire les rapports de SG-12, de retour d'une planète morne et sans intérêt.

- **Jack ?**

- Richard ? Que me vaut ton appel ?

-** C'est Wallace**, me dit-il simplement et je compris à sa voix que je n'allais pas être heureux de savoir la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? m'exaspérais-je.

Il y a deux ans, après mon rendez-vous avec Kerrigan, j'étais allé voir Jet et lui avait expliqué la situation, qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire le con, qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Il avait compris que je ne rigolais pas et pour la première fois, j'avais vu un éclat sérieux dans son regard et non enfantin comme j'avais l'habitude depuis que je le connaissais.

La semaine qu'il avait passé avec les 3e classes, il avait souffert, non physiquement mais moralement, il venait enfin de comprendre qu'à l'armée, on ne répondait pas à son supérieur, il s'était d'ailleurs battu avec quelques cadets. Kerrigan avait hésité à le prendre mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas dire non, Jet était un rebelle mais il avait toutes les bonnes capacités pour être un bon soldat, un excellent même et ça, Richard l'avait compris, Wallace était son protégé, celui qu'il allait pousser pour qu'il fasse le meilleur de lui-même, comme Johnson l'avait fait avec moi.

Cette semaine-là, il en avait bavé mais finalement il avait commencé ses classes un mois plus tard, il m'appelait de temps en temps mais plus parce qu'il se sentait redevable qu'il le voulait vraiment. C'était un solitaire, il n'avait besoin de personne pour progresser. Il me disait que tout se passait bien. Et d'un côté c'était vrai, il avait des notes incroyables, derrière son côté m'enfoutisme, ce gosse était un génie, et un vrai ! Kerrigan m'avait sorti les notes de Carter et effectivement, ça s'équivalaient. Mais d'un autre côté, Jet avait une grande gueule, il était impulsif et avait le sang-chaud, pas le genre de gars à faire une corvée quand il ne veut pas la faire, il allait souvent au trou pour cela. J'avais essayé de le raisonner mais il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait, et il ne risquait rien. Il avait foi en lui et en ses compétences, on savait tous les deux que l'USAF n'allait pas laisser tomber une perle rare comme lui.

Et puis, il avait changé, il ne téléphonait plus, le peu de nouvelles que j'avais était de Richard, il me disait que tout se passait bien, que Jet évitait même le trou. Je ne l'avais pas cru au début, j'avais appelé Wallace. Sa voix avait été calme, posée, il avait même ri. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait tellement changé mais il était bien, il s'était trouvé. Kerrigan et moi avions ressorti les notes de sa 1ere année, on avait été choqués en voyant qu'il avait explosé toutes les moyennes jamais connues dans cette académie. Il était même devenu cadet caporal de sa promo, le mois dernier.

- **Il a disparu**.

- Comment ça disparu ?

- **Jack, il faut que j'te dise**… **Wallace, il**…** La police l'accuse de meurtre**.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je, Walter qui était dans la salle de briefing avec un de ses collègues se tourna vers moi, je leur fis signe que ça allait et ils retournèrent à leur activité. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais !

-** Les 3e classes ont été en permission cette semaine. Wallace a passé sa semaine à l'extérieur, il était de garde cette nuit, il n'est pas venu.**

- Et ça ne t'a pas inquiété ?

- **Pas plus que ça, tu sais ce que c'est, tu es malade, on te remplace. Et Wallace n'est pas du genre à faire ce genre de formalités.**

- Sauf que… réfléchis-je. Wallace est du genre à être au lit à la place de faire son job, même avec 40 de fièvre ?

- **Non. Ok, d'accord, c'est suspect. Je disais donc, il n'a pas pointé. La police est venue ce matin, d'après eux, un témoin aurait vu Wallace tirait sur le père de sa petite-amie. Jack, Wallace était tendu ces derniers temps mais il a changé, ce n'est plus ce gosse perdu que tu as ramassé, je ne le pense pas capable de faire une telle chose. Il réagit plutôt bien sous la pression.**

- Je sais… Je mets ma meilleure équipe sur le coup, tu peux nous recevoir d'ici une heure ?

- **Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Ça dépend si les flics me prennent la tête.**

- Bonne chance, rigolais-je.

- **Je déteste les civils**, grogna Kerrigan avant de raccrocher.

- Walter ! criais-je, le sergent arrivant quelques secondes plus tard à l'entrée de mon bureau.

- Oui, mon Général ?

- Convoquer SG-1, je les veux dans cinq minutes maximum dans la salle de débriefing.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, monsieur.

**SG-1 est demandée de toute urgence en salle de débriefing. SG-1, en salle de débriefing**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jack ? me demanda Daniel, essoufflé alors qu'il s'asseyait, suivit par Teal'c et Sam.

- J'ai un service à vous demander.

- Une mission non-officielle ? demanda Carter.

- Ouais.

- Civile ?

- Je viens d'avoir Richard Kerrigan au téléphone, il…

- Le Général de l'USAF académie ? me coupa Daniel alors que Sam lui fit oui de la tête. Que voulait-il ?

- Eh bien, je pourrais vous le dire si tu ne me coupais pas… voyant qu'il avait compris, je repris. Il y a cette recrue, un cadet de 3e classe, c'est un bon gamin, un bon soldat. Le genre d'officier qu'on accepterait au SGC.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? demanda Teal'c.

- Il a détrôné Carter ! m'exclamais-je, regardant mon cher lieutenant-colonel, attendant sa réaction et elle ne me déçut pas, me regardant comme si je lui avais appris qu'Apophis avait ressuscité.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Teal'c.

- Eh bien, sur Terre, pour être le meilleur, on évalue les personnes par un système de notes. Ces notes, on les obtient lors d'examens, plus ou moins difficiles. L'USAF académie est connue pour avoir une moyenne assez élevée et sélective. Et on connait tous les deux, l'intelligence de Sam, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit Teal'c avant d'observer Carter. Cet enfant doit être très précieux.

- Il l'est ! Et il a disparu.

- Le NID ? demandèrent Daniel et Carter.

- Non. Nous ne savons pas mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Jack ?

- La police le cherchait… Pour meurtre.

- Pour… Es-tu sérieux ? me demanda Daniel.

- Il n'a tué personne, j'en suis persuadé.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui. Kerrigan nous attend d'ici une petite heure sur le campus, rendez-vous dans trente minutes à la surface, leur dis-je, comprenant que la discussion était finie, ils partirent se préparer.

- Monsieur ? m'appela Carter, j'étais toujours assis, pensif, elle était sur la première marche de l'escalier, Daniel à ses côtés. Voyant que je l'écoutais, elle reprit. Quel est le nom du cadet ?

- Wallace, Jet Wallace, lui dis-je, je n'osais pas la regarder et elle le remarqua parce que pendant quelques secondes, elle m'observa alors que les gars étaient déjà partis. Elle hésita à me parler mais finalement, elle les suivit.


	4. Académie de l'USAF

On venait d'arriver sur le campus, Kerrigan nous attendait, il y avait des flics avec lui. Shanahan était parmi eux, Carter fut autant surprise que moi de le trouver ici. Même si je n'acceptais pas cet homme qui m'insupportait, je savais que Jet était entre de bonnes mains, d'un côté, ça me rassurait. On se dirigea vers eux, Shanahan et sûrement son coéquipier nous aperçurent.

- Jack, merci d'être venu, me dit Kerrigan me serrant la main.

- Richard, dis-je simplement, je sentis que Carter se raidit dans mon dos, elle et le règlement. Richard était major-Général, étant brigadier-Général, je devais le saluer. Tu te souviens du lieutenant-colonel Carter.

- Bien sûr, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, lieutenant-colonel.

- Moi aussi, mon Général, dit Sam, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Repos, colonel. Jack, voici les lieutenants Shanahan et White, ils s'occupent de l'affaire.

- C'est une affaire civile, dit Shanahan, regardant Sam. Il ne parlait pas à moi, je me tournais vers Sam mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- En fait, j'ai demandé à Jack de venir m'aider, répondit Kerrigan, il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué que le flic ne me parlait pas à moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et si on allait à l'intérieur discutait ? dis-je.

- Pete, on doit aller faire notre rapport.

- Ouais. Si j'apprends que vous avez compromis mon enquête, je vous jure que…

- Pete, ça ne sera pas le cas ! lui promit Carter avant qu'ils tournent les talons et qu'ils s'en aillent. Pouvons-nous voir le dossier du cadet Wallace, mon Général ?

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

On était dans son bureau, Kerrigan s'était assis dans son fauteuil, Teal'c se posta devant la fenêtre, il le faisait toujours quand on lui parlait indirectement, comme s'il pouvait mieux retenir les informations ainsi. Daniel s'appuya contre la bibliothèque, il avait ce besoin constant de toucher à tout, ce qui m'irrita. En bon soldat, Carter attendit que je m'assois pour le faire à son tour, ce que je fis, je n'avais pas envie de jouer à cette heure. J'allais parler quand on toqua à la porte, un cadet vu son écusson, un 3e classe entra dans la pièce au garde-à-vous.

- Repos Ericsson.

- Vous m'avez demandé, mon Général ?

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, cadet.

- Mais… Monsieur, j'ai déjà répondu à toutes les questions de la police.

- Je sais. Voici le Général O'Neill, il va aussi s'occuper de cette affaire. J'ai besoin que vous lui disiez tout ce que vous savez.

- Bien sûr, dit le brun hochant la tête, attendant mes questions.

- Avant ça, j'aimerais savoir qui était Jet, dit Daniel.

- Je comprends. Voilà, son dossier, dit Kerrigan, me regardant pour être sûr qu'il pouvait leur montrer. Mais d'un côté n'étions-nous pas là pour découvrir la vérité ? Voire toute la vérité ? Celle dont j'avais honte. Carter s'empara du dossier, Daniel se posta derrière elle pour lire aussi.

- Jacob ? lut Carter avant de me consulter du regard, Daniel en profita pour prendre le dossier en main.

- Jacob Wallace, né le 22 février 1985 à Colorado Springs de parents inconnus. Depuis l'âge de six ans, il a fait plusieurs familles d'accueil et foyers. Ouah, dit Daniel, remettant ses lunettes en place sur son nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Carter.

- Jack, il a fait plus de foyers que toi !

- Très drôle, Danny, dis-je, roulant des yeux, Kerrigan se retint de rire. Va au plus important !

- Il est diplômé de Sierra, il doit sûrement connaitre Cassie.

- Cassandra Fraiser ? demanda le cadet Ericsson, gêné d'un seul coup de devenir le centre d'attention.

- Wallace la connait ?

- Ouais, c'est une 3e classe, elle est spécialisée en médecine, on suit quelques cours ensemble.

- Et elle s'entend bien avec Wallace ?

- Ça va, Wallace m'a dit qu'il était ami avec l'ex de Fraiser.

- Dominic Gilbert ? lui demanda Sam.

- Oui, madame.

- Ce n'est pas ce petit voyou ? demandais-je à Carter.

- Si, monsieur.

- Si je peux me permettre, reprit Ericsson. D'après Wallace, c'est lui qui a mis Dominic dans ses bêtises.

- Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous l'accusez, cadet ?

- Oui, monsieur, Fraiser l'a confirmé alors qu'ils se disputaient.

-Donc, ils ne s'entendaient pas bien, en déduisit Kerrigan.

- L'année dernière, non mais cette année, ils révisent ensemble de temps en temps.

- Daniel ? appelais-je ce dernier, le sentant accroché à sa lecture.

- Vous avez accepté sa candidature ? Ce gosse est fou !

- On va dire qu'on m'y a poussé ! s'exclama Kerrigan, et un pic de plus, un.

- Et tu n'as pas regretté ! lui dis-je.

- Jamais ! Wallace est un bon cadet, Dr. Ce ne sont que des bêtises d'adolescent. Wallace est fait pour être un officier de l'USAF.

- Je vois ça, il a obtenu les meilleures notes partout. Il est devenu l'élève modèle.

- En quelque sorte…

- Ecoutez ça, d'après un de ses profs, c'est la meilleure recrue qu'il n'a jamais vu, qu'il a un avenir très prometteur au sein de l'USAF malgré son côté rebelle et je-sais-tout. Je crois qu'il n'y a que ça à savoir.

- Ericsson ?

- Oui, mon Général ?

- Dites-leur comment Wallace a changé ces derniers temps.

- Oui, monsieur. Comme vous avez pu le voir dans son dossier, l'année dernière, Wallace était… Il n'écoutait jamais les sergents, il en faisait qu'à sa tête le plus souvent mais il était doué, très. Il était toujours dans les mauvais coups. Et puis, à la rentrée, il a changé, il est plus posé maintenant, oh c'est toujours le rebelle de la bande, c'est dans sa nature mais il essaye de se retenir et il travaille plus.

- Vous partagez sa chambre, cadet ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui, monsieur. Depuis notre arrivée ici. Nous sommes amis, en fait, je crois que je suis son seul ami.

- Assez solitaire, hein ? dit Daniel. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'apprécies, Jack.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il a changé ?

- Non, madame. J'ai essayé de savoir mais il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- Petite-amie ? demandais-je.

- Non, monsieur.

- Comment le savez-vous ? le questionnais-je, Ericsson regarda ses pieds, gêné.

- On va dire que Wallace est assez coureur de jupons, monsieur. Il n'a pas… Personne de fixe, me dit-il, rouge de honte.

- Séchait-il ? Faisait-il le mur ?

- Sécher, oui mais je ne sais pas où il allait… Wallace et moi, on est amis, justement parce que je suis le seul qui ne tombe pas dans ses combines et qui lui ait clairement dit que s'il voulait faire des conneries, c'était sans moi.

- Il vous respecte, en conclut Sam.

- Autant que je le fais, madame. Si je peux me permettre, j'ai confiance en Wallace, il ne tuerait personne, il joue au dur mais la loyauté et l'honneur passent avant.

- Nous le savons, cadet, le coupais-je.

- Un bon petit soldat, murmura Daniel.

- Autre chose ?

- Je… Le lieutenant White m'a dit que l'homme avait été abattu, une balle près du cœur et une dans l'estomac. Je… Si Wallace devait tuer quelqu'un, j'insiste sur le 'devait', il lui aurait mis une balle dans la tête, entre les deux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? lui demanda Kerrigan, intrigué.

- Wallace est le meilleur tireur de notre promo, mon Général. C'est un très bon soldat, il…

- Un bon guerrier ne torture pas ses victimes, il les tue le plus rapidement possible, le coupa Teal'c, se tournant vers nous.

- Oui, monsieur, déglutit Ericsson.

- Vous avez une idée où il a pu s'enfuir ? lui demandais-je.

- Non, monsieur. L'année dernière, Wallace trainait souvent chez O'Malley. Mais depuis cette année, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il part des heures et revient comme s'il était allé courir. Je n'en sais pas plus, puis-je me retirer ?

- Cadet, accompagnez le colonel Carter et Daniel, lui dis-je, ça ne plut pas à Carter, je savais qu'elle voulait me parler, seule à seul mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- Bien, monsieur. Mes Généraux ! dit le cadet au garde-à-vous avant de s'en aller suivit par Sam et Daniel.

Teal'c et moi, on avait décidé d'aller manger, s'aérer l'esprit, on venait de passer l'après-midi à interroger les professeurs de Wallace, disant toujours la même chose. On avait donné rendez-vous à Daniel et Sam qui arrivèrent enfin, s'asseyant à notre table, chacun un plateau en main.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous appris ? leur demandais-je.

- Rien du tout, souffla Daniel. En fait, nous avons croisé Cassandra lorsqu'on allait vers le dortoir. Pendant qu'elle m'aidait à interroger ses camarades, Sam a fouillé la chambre.

- Carter ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, monsieur, répondit-elle, à l'intonation de sa voix, je savais qu'elle mentait, Teal'c aussi, il haussa un sourcil mais on ne dit pas plus et on continua de manger.

- Qu'avez-vous fait après ?

- On a retrouvé Pete et le lieutenant White, ils ont accepté de nous donner un dossier sur le gars qui est mort.

- Et alors ?

- Christian Mason, un agent immobilier de Denver, jusqu'il y a deux ans, sa famille et lui ont déménagé à Colorado Springs, sa femme, Susan Mason, ayant trouvé un travail d'aide-soignante à l'hôpital de Colorado Springs, avant ça, elle était mère au foyer et s'occupait de leur fille, Kaley Mason.

- Quel âge a Kaley ? demandais-je.

- 18 ans, répondit Carter, d'un ton assez brut.

- Elle est née le 7 août 1987 à Denver, rajouta Daniel, fouillant dans le dossier. Fille sans histoire. Elle va à Sierra.

- Sierra ? répétais-je. Jet y était aussi, c'est peut-être une piste.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait.

- Pete nous a dit qu'ils allaient y faire un tour demain et que cette fois-ci, on sera sur leur territoire, on n'a pas les autorisations pour intervenir.

- Mais il nous a promis de nous dire tout ce qui est important, dit Daniel.

- Ouais, grognais-je, pas sûr que cette partie soit vraie.

- Il le fera, Jack. Il pense aussi que ce gosse est innocent. On doit le retrouver, avant qu'il fasse une connerie !

- Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'ici demain, juste attendre. Finissons de manger, je vous ramène à la maison.

- Teal'c, tu veux dormir chez moi ? demanda Daniel, sachant qu'aller à la base me ferait faire un détour.

- Avec plaisir, Daniel Jackson.


	5. Assumer les conséquences, Part 1

Je venais de déposer les gars, avant de repartir, je regardai Carter, elle avait l'air dans ses pensées, appuyée contre la vitre.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? lui demandais-je.

- Chez moi, c'est plus prêt.

Elle ne décrocha pas un autre mot du trajet, en fait, elle ne me regarda même pas.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, j'allais me garer puis je vins la rejoindre alors que j'enlevais mes chaussures, elle alla dans la cuisine, chercher deux bières. Elle s'installa dans le salon, la tête entre ses mains. Doucement, je m'asseyais à ses côtés, je savais qu'à ce moment, il ne valait mieux pas que je la prenne dans mes bras.

- Carter ?

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? me demanda-t-elle, froidement, se levant du canapé, croisant les bras comme si elle avait froid sauf que je savais très bien que c'était pour serrer ses poings et ne peut pas me frapper. Jack ! Réponds-moi !

- Deux ans.

- Deux ans ? Tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en informer ?

- A quoi bon ? Te faire souffrir ? Je pense que j'en ai assez fait à ce niveau-là !

- Pas faux, reconnut-elle alors que je baissais la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- Est-ce que c'est important ?

- Non mais… Juste le savoir, dis-je haussant les épaules. Elle ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une photo qu'elle mit sous mon nez. Un enfant, pas plus de cinq ans, serrait un bébé dans ses bras, tous les deux souriaient. Le bébé était une fille, je le reconnu à ses longs cheveux bruns pourtant elle n'en avait pas beaucoup sur la tête. Je retournais la photo, derrière, il y avait écrit 'JT et Alex, décembre 1989'. Daniel l'a vue ?

- Non, j'ai eu de la chance qu'on croise Cassie. Donc ? Jet, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, il y avait un autre Jake dans son foyer alors il a décidé de s'appeler Jet, il trouvait ça cool.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Chez O'Malley, il y était avec un de ses copains, on a vite discuté, il m'a dit qu'il voulait rejoindre l'USAF, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai donné ma carte, quelques semaines plus tard, il m'a appelé, il voulait que je lui fasse une lettre de motivation. Il a dormi quelques fois à la maison.

- Est-ce qu'il sait qui… ?

- Qui je suis ? Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je pense que ça l'aurait effrayé, je voulais attendre le bon moment, je pensais lui dire dans les prochains temps, avant ça n'aurait servi à rien, il était instable, il aurait fui et il n'aurait pas eu d'avenir.

- Tu as convaincu Kerrigan de l'accepter à l'académie malgré son casier ?

- Oui. Au début, il ne voulait pas mais Jet a fait plus que ses preuves ! C'est un bon gosse, Carter.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire !

- Comment ? Depuis qu'on bosse ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'on en parle vraiment ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé parler.

- Tu n'as pas essayé.

- Il y a trop de trucs derrière nous, ça n'aurait servi à rien. On se serait énervés, tu es sous mon commandement, je me dois de garder mon équipe saine.

- Quitte à te sacrifier ? A nous sacrifier ?

- Tu aurais fui, Carter !

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de garder ça pour toi ! Tu… C'est mon fils !

- Le nôtre, Sam, la rectifiais-je.

- Non, le mien, dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire ? me dit-elle, me défiant du regard.


	6. Souviens-toi de 91

-1991-

J'avançais vers la maison, notre maison, j'étais tendu, je savais que dès que j'allais sortir de cette maison, je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici, que j'allais me détester pour le reste de ma vie. Mais je devais le faire, Sara était ma femme. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, les abandonner, Charlie et elle.

J'entrais dans la maison, il n'y avait aucun bruit, ils devaient dormir. Je montais donc à l'étage, Jake dormait paisiblement dans son lit, Carter, elle, n'était pas dans notre chambre. Je savais pourtant où la trouver. Sans étonnement, elle était dans la troisième chambre, roulée en boule dans le lit enfant, serrant une des peluches, la peluche préférée d'Alex. Quand je m'avança, elle se retourna vers moi, elle avait pleuré, elle se leva et se posta en face de moi. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de la prendre dans mes bras, elle ne pleurait plus, elle était trop fière pour le faire devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ça allait s'arranger, justement ça allait empirer.

- Sam, on a besoin de parler, dis-je, doucement, m'écartant d'elle.

- La police a appelé, Jack. Ils ont dit qu'ils arrêtaient les recherches.

Notre fille Alex, Alexandra, trois ans, avait disparu alors qu'on était allés au parc, pique-niquer. Jake et elle jouaient tranquillement à l'aire de jeu pendant que Sam et moi préparions le déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, notre fils était revenu paniqué, il ne trouvait plus sa sœur, l'ayant quittée cinq minutes pour aller aux balançoires.

On avait de suite appelé les flics, rien n'avait donné. Tous les prédateurs sexuels dans les environs de cinq kilomètres avaient été interrogés, avant d'être disculpés par la police. On avait passé des avis de recherche, sans succès.

C'est là que Sara avait appris l'existence de Sam, Jake et Alex. Je vivais une double vie, je m'étais marié avec Sara à 25 ans mais j'avais toujours su qu'elle n'était pas la femme de ma vie. Deux ans plus tard, j'avais rencontré Sam à un gala de l'armée de l'air, son père, colonel de l'armée de l'air, l'avait obligée à y aller, elle avait 17 ans et comme tous les ados de son âge, elle faisait des bêtises, c'était sa punition. J'en avais 27 mais nous n'avions pas pu nous retenir, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Nous avions couché ensemble mais en apprenant que j'étais marié, Sam m'avait quitté. Quelques mois plus tard, elle était revenue me voir, m'annonçant sa grossesse. Elle se prit un appart en ville et je survenais à leur besoin comme je le pouvais, passant un maximum de temps avec Jake. On s'était mis d'accord, je ne pouvais pas le dire à Sara, ça aurait fait un scandale, Sam venait à peine de fêter ses 18 ans. Ma vie n'était pas parfaite, j'aimais Sam, elle était la mère de mon fils et avec Sara… On essayait d'avoir un enfant, sans succès. J'étais jaloux, j'étais militaire, j'avais des missions loin dez Etats-Unis, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait chez moi, je savais que Sam avait vu quelques gars. A mon retour d'Iraq, elle m'avait appris ses fiançailles avec ce gars de sa fac de physique, Gordon Woods. Ça m'avait mis hors de moi, je n'étais pas seulement jaloux qu'il me prenne la femme que j'aimais mais aussi qu'il me prenne mon fils, ma famille. Jake allait sur ses deux ans, j'avais quitté Sara et Sam avait quitté Gordon. On était ensemble, on était une famille et on s'aimait. J'avais adoré ces quelques mois… Jusqu'à ce que Sara m'appelle et me dise qu'elle était enceinte, je ne l'avais pas crue au début, je pensais qu'elle voulait me récupérer. Puis un jour, l'hôpital m'a appelé, me disant que ma femme était en train d'accoucher, quelques heures plus tard, Charlie était né. Il ressemblait tellement à Jake au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, les mêmes yeux bruns, les mêmes cheveux fins, un peu plus foncés que ceux de Jake. Je savais que j'avais un choix à faire, Sam m'avait encore une fois facilité la tâche, elle m'avait dit de la choisir, elle, Sara, parce qu'elle était ma femme, que Jake et elle pouvaient s'en sortir, ils étaient forts. Je lui avais dit que je quitterai Sara mais pas maintenant, elle avait besoin de mon aide avec Charlie. Sam avait compris et avec réticence, avait accepté. Je savais que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'amour entre nous deux, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Un an plus tard, Alex était née, ma petite fille, mon trésor, j'adorais Jake et Charlie mais Alex était ma princesse. J'étais parti plus d'un an en mission, à mon retour, elle avait déjà deux ans, bien sûr, Sam m'envoyait des photos mais ce n'était pas pareil. On venait de fêter ses trois ans quand elle avait disparu.

Sara l'avait donc appris, au début, elle n'avait rien dit, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter, j'étais déjà assez perdu comme ça. Des semaines étaient passées, Alex était toujours introuvable, Sam ne parlait pratiquement plus, même Jake s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passais plus de temps avec Charlie et Sara alors qu'avant, c'était toujours le contraire. Sara m'avait mis des papiers sous le nez ce soir-là, des papiers d'abandon de paternité, elle m'expliqua donc que si je ne le faisais pas, elle allait m'envoyer en prison et que je ne reverrais jamais mes garçons, Sam était mineure à l'époque où Jake avait été conçu. J'avais cherché une autre solution pendant des heures, il n'y en avait pas, j'avais donc signé les papiers et maintenant, je devais dire à la femme que j'aimais qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir. Que Jake, après avoir perdu sa sœur, perdra son père.

On était dans la cuisine, Sam avait fait du café, elle posa deux mug sur la table, un en face de moi, l'autre pour elle. Sans un mot, je lui sortis les papiers que j'avais signés. Elle les lut plusieurs fois, elle n'y croyait sûrement pas, elle ne disait rien. Sam n'était pas du genre à pleurer ou à supplier quelqu'un. Elle était fière et savait se retirer quand il était temps. Elle me regarda, elle avait envie de pleurer, je le savais, ça me faisait mal à la poitrine, je devais lui dire pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner, dit-elle la tête haute, sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, non pour les sanglots qu'elle contrôlait, elle voulait me frapper, me tuer, je le lus dans son regard.

- J'aimerais te la donner, Sam.

- Et je ne t'écouterai pas, dit-elle, se levant pour me tourner le dos.

- Sam…

- Non, Jack, juste…me coupa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. J'aimerai que tu attendes demain matin, que tu lui dises au revoir.

- D'accord, c'est tout ce que je pouvais répondre, j'allais leur faire assez de mal comme ça.

- Tu peux dormir dans notre chambre, tu pourras faire tes valises comme ça.

- Sam, tu sais autant que moi que dormir dans sa chambre n'est pas sain, lui dis-je, elle m'assassina du regard puis quitta la cuisine.

Le lendemain, à 8h, tous mes sacs étaient prêts, attendant que je les prenne dans l'entrée. Je buvais le café en lisant le journal, en fait, ça faisait une vingtaine de fois que je lisais un article et je ne savais toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Sam était sur la terrasse, elle buvait son café, en fumant une cigarette. Quand je l'avais rencontrée, elle fumait depuis que sa mère était morte, ça l'avait en quelque sorte aidait. Quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait de suite arrêté, pour l'aider, j'en avais fait de même. Depuis elle n'en avait pas refumé une seule, au contraire de moi, je ne pouvais pas me passer de ma cigarette du jour. Elle m'avait assez réprimandé là-dessus, Jake aussi. Puis Alex avait disparu et Sam avait recommencé, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, j'en étais au même point. Du bruit dans le couloir me fit me retourner vers l'entrée de la cuisine, mon fils de six ans, les cheveux tout ébouriffés venait de m'apercevoir et alla courir dans mes bras, je le pris et le serra le plus fort possible, je me rendis compte que ça avait été une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu et que j'allais faire la chose la plus horrible du monde, mais pour le protéger, je le devais.

- Tu m'as manqué, papa.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué, gamin, lui dis-je, lui baisant le front avant qu'il aille s'asseoir sur la chaise à mes côtés. Pancakes ?

- Ouais, dit-il, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Il avait perdu une dent, sa première dent et je n'avais pas été là. J'avais été là pour ses six premières années, qui allait lui apprendre à faire un home run ? A draguer les filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? me demanda Jake, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie, les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, bonhomme, le rassurais-je, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Tu veux du sirop d'érable ou de chocolat ? lui demandais-je, me dirigeant vers le placard d'alimentation.

- Les deux, me répondit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

- Ensemble ? demandais-je, dégoûté.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il, rigolant de la tête que j'avais faite. Où est maman ?

- Elle est dehors.

- Elle fume ? me demanda Jake, la mine boudeuse.

- Qui fume ? demanda Sam, entrant dans la cuisine, envoyant un air frais dans la pièce.

- Toi ! lui dit Jake, outré alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé et le prendre sur ses genoux, c'était leur câlin matinal. Ça l'avait toujours été, Sam passait ses bras autour de Jake et celui-ci posait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et elle le berçait. Ça sent !

- Je suis désolée, bébé, lui répondit Sam, lui baisant le front.

- Papa va faire des pancakes, tu en veux ?

- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais… Tu n'as déjà pas mangé hier soir !

- Sam… tentais-je, me tournant vers eux, mais j'abandonnais encore une fois, elle ne voulait toujours pas me parler et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Elle se tourna vers Jake et lui parla à voix basse, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui disait mais ça les avait occupés pendant que je préparais le petit-déjeuner.

Le repas aurait pu être normal d'un point de vue extérieur mais ça ne l'était pas. Sam m'évitait du regard, ô bien sûr, comme d'habitude, Jake monopolisait la parole, me racontant la journée au zoo de Denver qu'il avait passé avec Sam. Mais je sentis que ça ne l'avait pas excité comme ça l'aurait été avec un autre enfant de six ans, depuis qu'Alex avait disparu et que j'étais au abonné absent, il avait mûri, il l'était déjà plus que la normale, il était devenu le petit homme de la famille, celui qui allait consoler sa maman. D'un côté, ça me rassurait parce que je savais que Sam était entre de bonnes mains. Il n'était plus ce garçon turbulent qui faisait tout pour nous énerver, qui se battait à l'école. Il était ce garçonnet de six ans qui avait tout le poids d'une famille sur ses épaules alors qu'il ne l'avait pas à l'être. Je n'avais pas cru Sam quand elle me l'avait dit qu'il avait tellement changé mais j'en avais la preuve. Avant, Jake et moi, faisions tout pour énerver Sam, je lançais un petit pic et il en faisait de même et ça nous faisait tous rire, quand je ne commençais pas, c'est lui qui le faisait. Ce matin-là, il n'avait même pas essayé. Sam s'était levée et avait commencé à débarrasser, je compris que c'était le moment de lui dire au revoir, leur dire. Je me levais et me posta en face de Jake, il me regarda surpris et se leva, à l'époque, il m'aurait juste tendu les bras pour que je le porte. Je m'accroupis et ça lui suffit pour qu'il comprenne que la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire. Il tourna les talons et voulut partir mais je le retins par le bras et le retourna pour qu'il me regarde, d'un mouvement brusque, il détacha son bras de ma main et me regarda, comme un homme attendant sa sentence, ses yeux bruns brillaient de fierté.

- Jake, je…

- Jacob, je m'appelle Jacob.

- Ok, Jacob, repris-je, je… Je vais devoir m'en aller.

- Où ?

- Dans mon autre maison, tu sais, avec Charlie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Je n'ai pas le choix, bonhomme.

- Je ne suis pas ton bonhomme ! Je suis un homme, celui que tu devrais être pour maman !

- Je sais, répondis-je. Que peux-tu répondre quand un enfant de six ans te dit cela et que tu sais que tu vas encore plus lui faire de mal ? Je… Je ne reviendrais pas.

- Je sais, répondit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je le savais. Depuis qu'Alex n'est plus là, tu ne viens plus à la maison, maman dit que c'était parce que tu travailles beaucoup, pour ne pas penser à Alex. Mais je sais que c'est parce que tu préfères Charlie !

- Jake, non, c'est faux !

- Pourquoi alors ? Si tu voulais retrouver Alex, tu l'aurais fait !

- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, gamin.

- Tu es major dans l'USAF, me répondit-il, il m'avait toujours vu comme son héros.

- C'est vrai. Jake, des fois, être soldat ne suffit pas, tu dois…

- Non ! Je veux que tu me dises au revoir et que tu partes, maman n'a pas besoin de toi, JE n'ai pas besoin de toi, s'écria-t-il, Sam se posta derrière lui, lui tenant l'épaule mais encore une fois, il se dégagea. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, il s'en rendit compte et passa le dos de sa main sur ses joues, me défiant toujours du regard, je ne savais pas quoi dire, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire.

- D'accord, je t'aime, fiston, lui dis-je, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, j'écartais mes bras, il regarda Sam attendant son accord, elle lui sourit et il sauta dans mes bras, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de pleurer. Il s'accrocha à ma veste et pleurait de plus en plus fort, je pleurais aussi. Je me levais, il était temps, doucement, je le passais à Sam.

- Ça va aller, chéri, lui promit Sam, lui frottant le dos.

- Prends soin de lui et de toi.

- Je le ferais, promit-elle.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas !

- Je sais, dit-elle, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je l'embrassai tendrement. Elle le fit à son tour puis je baisai les cheveux de Jake et m'en alla, entendant mon fils m'appelait.


	7. Assumer les conséquences Part 2

-2005-

- Tu as abandonné tes droits, me rappela Sam. Ce souvenir m'avait fait mal, mes yeux me piquaient. Carter voulut continuer mais elle ne put pas, elle aussi, trop submergée par notre passé.

- Je sais, je sais ce que j'ai fait ! sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais crié. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Pas cette fois-ci ! Tu étais mineure, Sam ! Sara le savait très bien, elle avait fait des recherches sur nous, sur toi. J'allais aller en taule ! On avait perdu Alex, je ne voulais pas perdre mes fils ! Elle aurait tout fait pour que je ne revois ni Jake, ni Charlie !

- Donc, tu as préféré signer ces foutus papiers ?

- C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire ! Je… J'étais un putain de père de famille, je me devais de vous protéger, Jake, Charlie et toi ! Quitte à me sacrifier !

- Quitte à nous sacrifier ?

- Ça ne l'était pas, pas à ce moment-là, Sam. Je… Je sais que ça a été la pire erreur de ma vie mais elle était irréversible. J'ai tout perdu, Sam. Alex, Jake, toi et puis Charlie ! Toutes ses années, je… Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on en parle parce que je savais très bien où ça allait mener. Tu m'aurais pardonné. Et je… Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, Carter. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.

- Pourquoi tu penses toujours que tout est de ta faute ? me demanda-t-elle doucement, ce que je redoutais le plus venait de se produire, elle s'avança près de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Alex, Charlie,… elle hésita mais elle continua, Jake et moi, nous ne t'avons perdu ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si notre fille a disparu, et encore moins que Charlie est joué avec ton pistolet ! Je ne te dis pas ça pour te réconforter, tu le sais, je sais comment tu es prévoyant avec ton arme de service. J'ai vécu avec toi, je te le rappelle.

- Sam ? l'appelais-je, quelques minutes plus tard, on était toujours enlacés, je n'avais pas envie de me desserrer d'elle mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je sache.

- Jack ? répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ? elle me regarda surprise, ne comprenant pas, je repris. J'ai lu le dossier de Jet, il y a écrit qu'il a été abandonné à l'âge de 7 ans, soit un an après que je sois parti, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sam ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle, se levant du canapé.

- Je mérite de savoir, répondis-je, suivant son mouvement.

- Je… Je ne peux pas !

- Sam !

- Il aurait pu être heureux, Jack, vraiment ! Même si Alex n'était plus là, il aurait pu l'être. Mais j'étais seule et… Tu n'étais plus là ! J'étais perdue, il était infernal, il… C'était un sale gosse ! Autant j'aime mon fils mais… cet enfant n'était pas le nôtre, Jack !

- Sam ? fus-je surpris. Elle n'avait jamais parlé ainsi de Jake.

- C'était mon bébé, il… Jake était mon petit garçon, quand tu es parti, il ne l'était plus. Au début, il restait dans son coin, il ne jouait plus avec les autres enfants. L'école m'avait proposée qu'il saute une classe, j'ai accepté, je pensais que ça pourrait lui faire du bien. C'était encore pire, il… Combien de fois l'école m'a appelée parce qu'il s'était battu ? Parce qu'il répondait ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'exercice demandé alors il cassait du matériel ?

- Sam ! Je t'avais dit que si tu avais un problème…

- Au début, je ne voulais pas t'appeler, je pensais le gérer seul, me coupa-t-elle. Quand j'ai voulu le faire, il l'a de suite su, il a fugué. J'ai appelé mon père, on l'a retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, il s'est pris le savon de sa vie, crois-moi ! Mais ça n'a servi à rien, j'ai déménagé à Washington, j'avais fini mes classes, le Pentagone m'avait proposé un poste, mon père vivait dans cette ville, je pensais avoir trouvé un équilibre stable, pas Jake. J'étais de garde et quand je suis revenue, toutes les affaires de Jake avait disparu, il avait disparu, j'ai demandé à mon père, il m'a dit qu'il était dans un endroit sûr, que c'était mieux pour lui, pour moi, surtout pour ma carrière ! rajouta-t-elle, acerbe.

- Il ? Il l'a donné aux services d'adoption ? m'écriais-je, la mâchoire crispée, je me retenais de ne pas dire des méchancetés sur Jacob Carter.

- Oui, au début, il ne voulait pas me le dire, j'ai cru… qu'il était mort. Mon père me l'a avoué. C'est pour ça qu'on ne se parlait plus, je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- J'ai essayé de le retrouver mais… Quand mon père veut cacher quelqu'un, on peut dire qu'il est doué !

- Je sais, chérie, la rassurais-je, la prenant dans mes bras. Tu n'y peux rien, tu ne pouvais pas deviner, rajoutais-je, la bordant.

- Jack, Jake était un sale gosse mais c'était mon sale gosse, je ne l'aurais jamais abandonné, jamais. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait, tout ce que j'avais. Mon bébé, répéta-t-elle, plusieurs fois avant de se calmer et de rester silencieuse.

Je remarquais que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle en avait besoin, ça me rassura. Je la portais jusqu'à sa chambre et lui enleva ses chaussures avant de la mettre sous la couverture. J'allais partir mais elle me retint inconsciemment par la chemise. Je me couchais donc à ses côtés, la regardant dormir.

Je me réveillais, un soupir tendit mon corps, où étais-je ? J'ouvris les yeux doucement, Sam m'enlaçait le torse, j'avais ma main dans ses cheveux. Je soupirais à mon tour, ce n'était que Sam, ça la réveilla, elle tourna son visage vers moi, j'en fis de même. Ses yeux, son nez, ses cheveux, ses lèvres… Elle m'excitait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé le même lit, elle sourit, elle comprit sûrement dans quel état je me trouvais. Tous les non-dits de cette nuit nous avaient fait du bien, on savait qu'importe ce qui allait se passer, on était là l'un pour l'autre.

Sans que je m'en rends compte, j'approchais mon visage vers elle, je me stoppa et la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux brillaient, les miens aussi, elle fit le dernier mouvement et colla sa bouche contre la mienne.

Une chose entraînant une autre, deux heures plus tard, on regardait le plafond, essoufflé, en silence. Sam avait sa main sur mon torse et jouait avec les poils de mon torse, je lui baisais le front avant de prendre une grande inspiration, elle rigola.

- Quoi ? m'inquiétais-je.

- On est gênés.

- Tu l'es ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mais bien sûr, je te connais, Jack O'Neill. Après avoir fait l'amour, tu n'es pas le genre de gars à rester silencieux.

- Suis-je ? lui demandais-je, la regardant, elle haussa la tête et m'embrassa rapidement avant de rire de nouveau. Quoi ?

- Je me souviens que tu es plutôt ce genre de gars à se vanter !

- N'importe quoi !

- Si, tu l'es ! ''Oh mon Dieu Sam, ne suis-je pas génial au lit ?'' m'imita-t-elle.

- Menteuse ! rigolais-je, elle en rajoutait qu'un petit peu. Sam ?

- Ouais ?

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu gênée ?

- Je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son corps s'était tendu.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Ok, peut-être, un petit peu !

- Donc ?

- Tu as été un de mes premiers gars et…

- Le premier ! la provoquais-je.

- N'importe quoi ! s'outra-t-elle, me frappant le torse.

- C'est vrai, il y a eu cet imbécile de Jimmy Zane !

- Ce n'était pas un imbécile et c'est Jamie Zane !

- C'en était un ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Si je me rappelle bien les services de police le connaissaient bien, non ?

- Dixit le gars qui serait sûrement en prison s'il n'avait pas été dans l'armée !

- Ok, d'accord, m'avouais-je, vaincu. Donc… J'étais un de tes premiers gars, et ?

- Et maintenant, j'ai 38 ans, je commence à me faire vieille !

- C'est faux.

- Jack, la semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé mon premier cheveu blanc !

- Moi aussi, rigolais-je.

- La ferme, rigola-t-elle, m'embrassant le torse.

- Sam, je ne suis pas jeune non plus, on vieillit, c'est normal.

- Ouais…

- Sam ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas, plus qu'on se sépare. Je veux être avec toi.

- Moi aussi, soufflais-je. Ce n'était pas si simple, il y avait l'armée entre nous. Il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais… Jack, si… Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ?

- Tu as Pete !

- Oh mon Dieu, Pete ! dit-elle, ses yeux s'ouvrant comme des soucoupes, se levant d'un bond. Merde, je suis ce genre de femmes !

- Quel genre de femmes ?

- Celles qui trompent leur copain sans aucun remord !

- La ferme, lui dis-je, la prenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle se recouche. Donc, tu n'as pas de remords ? repris-je, lui embrassant l'épaule.

- Je dois le quitter, aujourd'hui, même si tu dis non, je ne pourrais plus me voir dans une glace.

- Carter, je ne te laisserai plus, je te le promets.

- Mais l'armée… commença-t-elle, se tournant vers moi.

- Je peux démissionner, après tout, je suis Général !

- Jack, même si tu te ne l'avoues pas, tu aimes ce job ! j'allais la contredire mais elle me mit un doigt devant la bouche. Je le ferais, je peux être civile, Daniel l'est bien.

- Et si…

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre Felger à ma place ? Ou pire, Lee ? dit-elle, roulant des yeux. Je ris, elle en fit de même, j'avais envie de l'embrasser et je le fis, l'attrapant par les épaules pour qu'elle se trouve au-dessus de moi.

- Et si on en discutait plus tard ?

- Jack ! C'est important !

- Oui, ça l'est. Mais je pense que c'est un bon arrangement qu'on a trouvé là ?

- Jack, il y a Jake aussi ! Nous devons le retrouver !

- Et nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que Pete ne nous donne pas plus d'infos ! Il a dit qu'il appellerait cette aprèm, tu te souviens ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui est un génie, toi ou moi ?

- Aucun de nous, répondis-je, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser et d'appuyer tout son corps contre le mien. C'est vrai ! m'exclamais-je.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, se redressant, en appui sur ses bras.

- Tu commences à te faire des cheveux blancs !

- La ferme, dit-elle, roulant des yeux.

- Je pense que c'est à force de faire imploser des étoiles, tu montes trop sur tes grands chevaux !

- La ferme, c'est faux.

- Ouais, ça l'est. Tu es humble et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser. Surpris qu'elle ne réponde pas, je la retournais pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur mes coudes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ?

- Je t'aime aussi, Jack O'Neill, me répondit-elle, passant sa main sur ma joue.

- Je sais, lui dis-je de mon plus beau sourire.


	8. Briefing

- Alors qu'a dit Pete ? demanda Daniel, s'asseyant en dernier à la table.

- Il y a ce gosse, Stinson, l'ex de la fille Mason, qui dit avoir vu la scène. Il dit que Wallace a kidnappé Kaley, expliquais-je brièvement, jouant avec les papiers éparpillés devant moi.

- Mais ?

- Pete ne le croit pas, répondit Sam. Il pense qu'il ment. Sa déposition manque d'élément.

- Donc, si on trouve Kaley, on trouvera Jet ? demanda Daniel.

- Ouais, au boulot ! dis-je en me levant.

- Euh, monsieur ?

- Carter ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ? demanda Daniel, inquiet.

- Je… J'ai l'intention de quitter l'Air Force.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? s'écria Daniel, Teal'c aussi fut surpris, il se tendit plus que d'habitude. Jack, dis quelque chose !

- Je… En fait, j'attends la lettre de démission de Carter pour la signer.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

- J'ai réfléchi et… J'ai 38 ans, Daniel et…

- J'accepterai ton choix, colonel Carter.

- Merci, Teal'c. Daniel ?

- Je… Et si tu es remplacée ? Jack n'est déjà plus dans le coup alors…

- Hé !

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui as accepté ta promotion, pas moi !

- Je suis encore dans le coup !

- Peu importe ! Sérieusement, Sam, s'ils ne t'acceptent plus dans le programme et…

- J'en ai déjà discuté avec Hammond, il est ok pour que Carter reste dans l'équipe.

- Sérieusement ? se réjouit Carter.

- Ouais, je lui ai exposé l'idée comme quoi vous pourriez être remplacée par Felger, ou pire, par Lee. L'idée ne l'a pas enchantée !

- C'est ma réplique !

- Je sais, répondis-je, lui faisant mon plus beau sourire dont elle répondit.

- Quoi ? Vous ? Tous les deux ? s'exclama Daniel, nous regardant Carter, tour à tour. Ensemble ? Sérieusement ?

- Félicitations, O'Neill.

- Et moi ? demanda Sam, surprise de ne pas être félicitée.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez trouver mieux, colonel Carter.

- Hé ! me plaignis-je alors que Sam rigola.

- Pas faux, marmonna-t-elle alors que Teal'c s'inclina face à elle.

- Hé, encore !

- Vous en auriez mis du temps ! se plaignit Daniel, enlaçant Sam avant de me serrer la main.

- Dois-je encore dit ''hé '' ?

- Non, Jack, je crois qu'on a compris, rigola Sam avant qu'elle s'en aille suivit par le reste de SG-1.

- Où allez-vous ? On ne va pas fêter ça au mess ? demandais-je.

- Nous devons trouver Kaley Mason et Jet Wallace, O'Neill.

- Et je pense que Sam mérite plus qu'un repas au mess !

- Hé ! m'exclamais-je encore une fois avant qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision.


	9. Soutien

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui postent des commentaires._

_Il n'y aura pas de suites demain, ni après-demain pour cause de vacances._

_Enjoy! _

_Wiizz._

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi, on avait cherché les enfants pendant toute l'après-midi, Sam, Teal'c et moi. On pensait vraiment qu'on pouvait le faire. Et plus, on avançait et moins, on trouvait de pistes. Le visage de Sam se fermait à chaque piste qui se refermait. J'avais bien essayé de la faire parler mais en bon soldat, elle se murait dans son silence dès que quelque chose la contrariait.

Alors que j'allumais la lumière du salon, je fus surpris de trouver deux adolescents, assis sur mon canapé, m'attendant. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise qui les fit rire après s'être consultés du regard.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des personnes qui vous cherchent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, à ce propos, commença Jet.

- Vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Jet, tu es accusé de meurtre !

- Il m'aurait mis au trou avec mon casier, vous le savez très bien !

- Je… commençais-je. Sans doute mais on n'aurait pas abandonné.

- Bien sûr que si, les flics marchent ainsi, op' ils ont un suspect, une bonne poire et c'est fini, l'enquête est bouclée.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, essayais-je de le raisonner.

- Hé, ça s'voit que vous ne les côtoyez pas beaucoup ! Croyez-moi, j'les ai eus sur le dos pendant des années, ils peuvent s'acharner sur quelqu'un juste pour aller baiser leur femme, le soir!

- Oui, bon, pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaire, dis-je, roulant des yeux.

- Désolé, dit-il une moue qui me sembla familière.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus chez moi ?

- On ne savait pas où aller… dit Jet après avoir regardé l'ado à ses côtés.

- Où avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

- Chez le Général O'Neill, répondit Kaley, je la regardais pour la première fois, elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Chez Jack ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés chez lui ? Il vous sera beaucoup plus utile que moi !

- Jack est trop impliqué, Daniel. Je peux vous appeler, Daniel ?

- C'est mon prénom… Donc… Pendant tout ce temps, vous étiez chez Jack ?

- Non, juste cette nuit. On pensait qu'il allait rentrer mais il est sûrement resté à la base, dit Jet.

- Non, Jack n'est pas… Oh ! m'interrompis-je. Oh ! répétais-je, dégoûté alors que les enfants se regardèrent, surpris par mon attitude. Peu importe, repris-je, secouant la tête pour m'enlever l'image de Jack et Sam qui me venait. Pourquoi Jack serait impliqué ?

- Tout à l'heure, d'abord nous devons vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père de Kaley ! Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait ! me pria Jet, me montrant le fauteuil en face du canapé, docilement je le fis.

- Je suis chez moi, je te le rappelle.

- Et ? me nargua-t-il.

- Est-ce à cause de Kaley que tu as changé de comportement ? Etes-vous ensemble ? Parce que sinon ça explique…

- Oh, calmez-vous ! m'interrompit Jet. On va tout vous dire, stop les questions !

Jack avait raison, cet enfant était né pour commander des soldats.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

- En fait, commença le cadet Wallace, Kaley et moi, on s'est rencontrés cet été. Le foyer m'a proposé de m'héberger si je leur rendais quelques petits services, comme entraîner leur équipe de baseball. J'ai accepté, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire… Et dans l'équipe, y avait ce gamin de 17 ans, Darryl. Il m'a fait penser à moi, bad boy, sportif, succès avec les filles, intelligent.

- Oui, c'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda Kaley, roulant des yeux.

- Ouais, donc, j'ai réussi à avoir la confiance de Darryl et il m'a dit qu'il était intéressé par cette fille au lycée mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. J'pense que vous avez deviné que c'était Kaley. Je voulais vraiment aidé Darryl donc je suis allée voir Kaley et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su !

- Que cette fille était pour toi ?

- Erk, non ! me répondirent-ils, en même temps.

- En fait, j'ai su que c'était ma petite sœur, Alexandra, qui avait disparue quand j'avais six ans.

- Quoi ? dis-je, surpris, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cela.

- Je ne sais pas comment, je… l'ai juste su, comme ça ! Après cette histoire entre Darryl, Stinson et Alex, Stinson était jaloux parce que finalement Alex a choisi Darryl, ce qui n'est pas un mauvais choix !

- Jake ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le sujet !

- C'est vrai, donc… Je voulais en savoir plus sur Alex et on s'est rendus compte qu'il manquait plein de souvenirs de son passé, avant ses trois ans, qu'il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle pratiquement, etc. Kaley a commencé à s'inquiéter, c'est là que je lui ai dit qui je pensais qu'elle était. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas cru ! J'ai donc persuadé Darryl de m'apporter un de ses cheveux pour qu'on puisse faire un test ADN.

- Et il a accepté ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis assez persuasif comme gars !

- Darryl fait l'éloge de Jake, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Et… Il m'a dit que s'il était à deux doigts de retrouver sa famille, quoiqu'il en coûte, il ferait aussi le test, quitte à être déçu.

- Il était positif, Kaley est Alex. On l'a appris cette semaine. Kaley a voulu que ses ''parents'', dit Jet, mettant bien les guillemets avec ses mains sur ce mot, lui donnent une explication. Et ça n'a pas été le cas, sa mère n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et son père est devenu fou.

- Donc, je suis partie. Et quand je suis revenue deux jours plus tard pour prendre des affaires, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là, je les ai entendus se crier dessus, ils étaient dans le salon. De l'escalier, j'ai vu ma mère tirait sur mon père avant qu'elle s'enfuit. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais c'était trop tard. J'ai appelé Jake puis le 911 et je suis partie, j'avais peur.

- Alors… repris-je, après quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles, le sang que la police a retrouvé près du corps n'était pas celui de Jet mais le tien ?

- Oui, j'ai eu tellement peur que quand je suis allée rejoindre mon père, j'ai glissé et je me suis écorchée le genou ! expliqua Kaley.

- Elle est douée, hein ? rigola Jake alors que sa sœur le frappa gentiment l'épaule, il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur lien du sang, leur sourire était le même.

- Vous devez appeler la police, vous disculpez.

- Nous ne pouvons pas… Ils vont penser que c'est Jet !

- Non, croyez-moi ! Je connais le lieutenant en charge de l'affaire, c'est un ami d'une amie, ou plutôt ex-ami me dis-je à moi-même, aïe, ça allait compliquer l'affaire !

- Il y a autre chose… dit Jet, d'un ton sérieux, je sentis que le reste n'allait pas me plaire.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes des aliens ? rigolais-je avant de me stopper voyant qu'ils se regardaient gravement. Quoi ? Vous en êtes ?

- Bien sûr que non, me répondit Alex, amusée.

- Ai-je une tête à m'appeler Thor ? se répugnât Jet.

- Tu le connais ? demandais-je, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Quoi ? Mec, vous regardez trop la télé ! C'était juste un nom comme ça…

- Donc, vous voulez me dire ? repris-je, gêné.

- Ouais. Mon vrai nom est… il hésita avant de continuer, Jacob Tracy Carter.

- Car… Carter, bégayais-je. Comme Sam Carter ?

- Ouais, c'est ma mère, me répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

- Ta… Quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'Alex est sa… Oh mon Dieu !

- Ouais, je sais, un sacré choc, hein ? Mais il y a pire !

- Sérieusement ? De toute façon, plus rien ne m'étonnera !

- Je m'appelle Alexandra Carter O'Neill, dit d'un souffle Kaley.

- Quoi ? criais-je, je ne serais pas étonné si mes voisins sonnèrent d'ici cinq minutes. Comme Jonathan J. O'Neill ? Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque ! m'exclamais-je, me levant pour faire les cent pas.

- Assez surprenant, hein ?

- Attendez, attendez, Sam est votre mère ? A tous les deux ? demandais-je, plus à moi-même qu'à eux, ils me firent oui de la tête. Et Jack, Jack O'Neill est ton père, à toi ? Mais toi, tu t'appelles Carter donc Jack n'est pas ton père ? Mais même Sam et Jack ont un passé en commun, et je ne suis même pas au courant ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un verre ! m'exclamais-je, m'affalant sur le fauteuil.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un verre aiderait, Daniel, rigola Alex.

- En fait, Jack O'Neill est aussi mon père, c'est compliqué, rajouta-t-il voyant que je le regardais bizarrement, il continua avant que je demande. Quand j'avais six ans, mon père est parti et… Ma mère remplissait des papiers et j'ai vu qu'elle avait marqué Jacob Carter, elle m'a juste dit que c'était mon nom maintenant et que je devais m'y faire, à l'époque, je m'étais contenté de cela.

- Tu avais six ans ! lui rappela sa sœur, mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son frère dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

- Attends, Jack est parti ? Il vous a laissés ?

- Ouais, Alex avait disparu et… Je ne sais pas, il a juste dit qu'il devait s'occuper de son autre famille !

- Son autre famille ? Charlie et Sara ?

- Ouais.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jack doit se détester pour ce qu'il a fait, marmonnais-je, je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Jack et Sam ne s'étaient jamais rapproché plus que ça, je pensais que c'était le règlement mais maintenant en sachant cette histoire…

- Pourquoi il devrait s'en vouloir ? demanda Alex, fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que… commençais-je avant de m'interrompre, ce n'était pas à moi de leur dire avant de voir qu'ils étaient complètement perdus. Et au diable Jack et Sam, mes soi-disant meilleurs amis, tu parles ! Il y a quelques années… Charlie s'est tué avec l'arme de service de votre père !

- Charlie est mort ? demanda Jake, surpris. Oh mon Dieu ! Voilà pourquoi on a trouvé que des photos de lui datant d'il y a dix ans ! dit-il à sa sœur.

- Vous avez fouillé les albums de Jack ?

- Ben… Hier soir, on s'ennuyait alors on a commencé à fouiller et c'est comme ça qu'on a su qui était Jack, en réalité.

- Je n'avais jamais réalisé que le colonel Jack O'Neill, ce gars qui m'a fait entrer à l'académie sans rien demander en échange soit mon trou de cul de père ! Je comprends mieux !

- Hé, Jack est mon ami !

- Et ? S'il vous plait, il nous a abandonnés ! Alex, maman et moi !

- Il y a une raison pour que Jack ait fait ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas son genre… Ce n'est pas dans sa politique !

- Celle où on ne laisse personne derrière ? ricana Jake. S'il vous plait, il me l'a sorti des milliers de fois ! Pour quoi faire ? Partir !

- Ok, d'accord, Jack est peut-être un trou de cul, admettais-je. Mais Sam… Comment t'es-tu retrouvé en foyer ?

- Je… J'étais un sale gosse ! Vraiment !

- Ton père est Jack, lui trouvais-je comme excuse.

- C'est vrai. Bref, avec maman, on avait déménagé à Washington, chez son père. Et… je faisais le con, un sale petit morveux, d'après mon grand-père. Un jour quand maman était de garde, il a rassemblé mes affaires et on est allés jusqu'à Colorado Springs, il m'a confié aux services sociaux, m'a dit que ça irait, que c'était mieux pour nous tous, que j'aurais une famille, que je ne devais pas pleurer, ma mère devait être fier de moi et je le devais aussi parce qu'elle allait avoir une bonne carrière. Je n'ai plus jamais pleuré depuis, dit-il, je le sentis au bord de l'émotion, c'était une des premières fois qu'il racontait cette histoire. Vu la tête d'Alex, elle ne devait pas être au courant, elle enlaça son frère qui se laissa bercer, fermant les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Jake, dit-elle.

- Je dois prévenir Sam et Jack ! leur dis-je, me relevant pour prendre le téléphone.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama Jet, me barrant la route.

- Jake, nous devons en finir, a dit sa sœur, qu'il écouta, en me défiant du regard, il me laissa passer.


	10. Retrouvailles

_Merci de me suivre et surtout **Joyeux Noël** ! _

_Enjoy,_

_Wiizz._

* * *

- Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qui est aussi important pour que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit ? me demanda Jack alors que je le laissais entrer dans l'appartement.

- Où est Sam ?

- Comme si je le savais, me répondit-il, me jaugeant de bas en haut.

- Comme si vous n'étiez pas ensemble et surtout comme si vous dormiez ! dis-je, roulant des yeux.

- C'est le cas… Je ne sais pas où est Carter, elle voulait être seule !

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je alors que je savais très bien la raison.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, Daniel ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Pourquoi Sam voulait être seule ? redemandais-je, croisant mes bras, me mettant face à Jack.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ? demanda Jet, écartant les bras, se levant du canapé.

- Qu'est-ce… commença Jack, m'écartant de son chemin. Tu sais combien de personnes te cherchent ?

- Oh, s'il te plait, Daniel m'a déjà fait la morale, répondit le jeune homme, roulant les yeux. Où est maman ?

- Maman ? répéta Jack, perdu, se tournant vers moi.

- Hé, c'est ton fils, pas le mien ! dis-je, haussant les épaules. Je crois que voir Jack perdu et déboussolé est assez drôle à voir, pendant quelques secondes, après j'eus l'impression qu'il voulait me frapper.

- Daniel, la porte était ouverte, qu'est-ce… ? commença Sam, s'arrêtant à son tour de parler, choquée. Elle regarda Jet, leurs regards ne se lâchèrent plus, il courut vers elle et l'enlaça tellement fort que les pieds de Sam décollèrent du sol.

- Maman ! s'exclama-t-il, plusieurs fois, des sanglots dans sa voix, il l'a dit lui-même, pleurer lui était impossible.

- Mon bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit Sam alors qu'il la lâcha, elle passa sa main sur la joue de son grand garçon avant de prendre la tête de son fils, plus grand d'une tête et de lui embrasser le front.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué, maman, dit-il lui faisant son plus beau sourire, Jack ne pouvait le renier, avant de reprendre sa mère dans ses bras, il en profita pour assassiner Jack du regard qui se réveilla enfin. Maman, j'ai une surprise pour toi, reprit-il, se tournant vers le canapé pour lui montrer Alex. Je l'ai retrouvée, maman, je te l'avais promis.

- Jake ? dit-elle, perdue avant de regarder tour à tour les deux enfants. Maintenant qu'on y pense, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Alex était la fille de Jack et Sam, les cheveux de Jack et les yeux d'un bleu profond comme sa mère. Jack ! s'exclama Sam, tendant la main vers Jack, ne quittant pas leur fille du regard. Jack n'hésita pas et prit sa main, Sam allait tomber dans les pommes, je n'étais pas le seul à le sentir, Jack aussi, il la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer alors qu'elle pleurait.

- C'est bon, Carter, c'est fini, lui promit-il, lui embrassant le front avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Je croisais son regard, Jack aussi ne pouvait plus pleurer, il l'avait trop fait, trop de passé, trop d'années en tant que soldat mais ses yeux brillaient, plus qu'à n'importe quel moment.

J'avais imaginé Sam et Jack en tant qu'amants mais jamais en tant que parents déchus, c'était bizarre mais ça a leur allait bien. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, après tout.

J'étais parti quelques heures pour qu'ils se retrouvent, Sam avait persuadé Jet de se rendre et Alex de témoigner. Pete arrêta la mère de Kaley pour meurtre et enlèvement. Elle invoqua de suite la folie, quand elle avait vu Alex au parc, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec sa fille de quatre ans, morte quelques mois plus tôt dans un accident domestique.

J'avais accompagné Sam au poste, pendant qu'elle discutait avec Pete dans la salle de repos, je l'attendais en compagnie de ses enfants, j'avais hâte qu'elle sorte, autant leurs enfants étaient intelligents et gagnaient à être connaître, autant ils pouvaient tellement être... Jack ! Quand ils sortirent, Pete assassina les enfants du regard avant de partir vers son bureau, Sam me sourit, je compris qu'elle venait de le quitter et que ça ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais ça ira.

A notre retour au SGC, Jack la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, je n'avais jamais vu Jack aussi tactile, c'était bizarre. J'avais toujours pensé quand enfin ces deux-là se mettraient ensemble, il y aurait de la gène, mais il n'y en avait pas, vue leur histoire, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, je pense que je m'en étais pas encore remis.

- Donc, c'est fini ? souffla Jet, s'affalant presque sur la table de débriefing, soulagé.

- Oui, il n'y a plus aucune charge contre toi, lui apprit sa mère, lui prenant la main, assise en face de lui.

- Tant mieux. Et que va devenir Alex ? Elle n'est pas majeure ?

- Oh, je pense qu'elle pourra me supporter jusqu'à sa majorité, rigola Sam.

- Je pense qu'elle peut le faire.

- Hé, je suis là ! répondit la jeune fille. Ça sera toi ? Ou papa et toi ?

- Quoi ? demanda Sam, surprise.

- Oh, s'il te plait, Daniel nous a raconté votre histoire ! lui dit-elle avant de sourire à son père qui en fit de même.

- Je pense que ça sera nous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Sam, souriant à Jack.

- Donc, je redeviens Alexandra O'Neill ? Ouah, c'est bizarre ! s'exclama Alex.

- Ça ira, lui promit son père.

- Je sais. Et Jake, il va redevenir Jacob O'Neill ? demanda-t-elle, elle fut surprise du regard entre ses parents, hésitants. Quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas m'appeler O'Neill, Alex.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne le veux pas, peut-être ? répondit Jake, se levant de sa chaise avant de se poster en face de Jack. Ecoute, maman t'a pardonné, c'est son droit, Alex aussi, même si elle n'avait rien à te reprocher. Daniel m'a dit pour Charlie et j'en suis désolé mais… Tu as fait ton choix, tu as fait le choix de garder qu'un de tes fils, je ne vais pas ramper devant toi, j'ai vécu l'enfer à cause de toi ! dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

- Jacob ! l'appela Sam.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'en occuper, lui dit Jack la retenant par le bras avant de suivre son fils.

- Tracy n'est pas un prénom de fille, Daniel Jackson ? me demanda Teal'c, coupant tout le monde de ses rêveries. Le jaffa n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt, nous regarda tour à tour. Ai-je dit quelque chose que je ne devais pas dire ?

- Tracy est un prénom mixte, Teal'c.

- C'était le prénom de ma mère, rajouta Sam.

- Donc, c'est un prénom de femme ?

- Laisse tomber, Teal'c, lui conseillais-je.


	11. Père et fils, Jack et Jake

- Jake ! Jake ! Attends ! l'appelais-je alors que je courrais derrière lui dans un des couloirs du niveau 27.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, me dit-il alors que je lui prenais le bras, le faisant se retourner vers moi.

- Mais moi si.

- Quoi ? Tu veux t'excuser ? Je ne veux pas avoir d'excuses, ça ne changera rien au passé.

- Non, ça ne changerait rien. Mais tu dois savoir.

- Alors tu dois savoir aussi.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Tu avais sûrement une bonne raison, quel qu'elle soit mais… Où étais-tu quand maman pleurait la nuit ? Où étais-tu quand elle a fini ses classes ? Où étais-tu quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Où étais-tu quand maman n'arrivait pas à payer les factures ? Où étais-tu quand grand-père m'a laissé aux services sociaux ? Où étais-tu, hein ? Avec Charlie ! Et où il est ? Hein, dis-moi papa, où il est ? me demanda-t-il, me poussant, il voulait que je réponde à son agression, il voulait se donner une raison de plus de me détester mais je n'allais pas lui donner.

- Je sais, ce que…

- Non ! J'étais un sale gamin ! J'étais un putain de gosse ! Qui faisait pleurer sa mère ! J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois, d'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais en colère ! J'étais en colère parce qu'on était plus une famille, à cause de moi, à cause de toi ! Et c'est maman qui en souffrait le plus ! Je l'avais elle mais qui elle, elle avait ? Personne ! J'étais un gosse, un putain de gosse de sept ans avec des problèmes d'adulte ! Il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait d'être un homme, ''sois un homme, Jacob !'', c'était ta voix. Elle disparaissait quand je faisais des conneries alors j'en faisais plein ! Ça n'excuse rien, que dalle ! Je ne…

- Jake, ce n'est pas ta faute ! le coupais-je, j'avais compris quelque chose, s'il n'était pas bien, certes, je l'avais abandonné, Carter aussi d'un côté mais c'est le fait d'avoir perdu Alex qui l'avait surtout anéanti. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Alex a été kidnappée !

- Si, ça l'est ! Je… Je voulais aller aux balançoires et elle, elle voulait rester au toboggan alors je l'ai laissée.

- Et ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ! Tu avais six ans, bordel ! Crois-tu qu'on t'en a voulu ? Ta mère ou moi ? Jamais !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est moi, lui dis-je, à son regard je compris que cette explication ne lui plut pas. Je me suis éloigné mais ce… J'ai été égoïste, je suis ce genre de gars qui préfère fuir quand il ne va pas bien que de montrer ses sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas affronter le regard de ta mère ou le tien, c'était tellement… Alex, tous les trois, vous avez le même regard ! Ça m'était presque insupportable ! Et… Sara, elle… Elle a tout découvert de ma double vie, au début, elle l'avait acceptée parce qu'elle pensait qu'après ça, j'allais la choisir sauf qu'elle a compris que j'allais la quitter parce qu'importe le regard de Sam m'était douloureux, c'était la femme que j'aimais, que j'aime. Et elle a tout mis en œuvre pour me garder et elle a réussi. Elle a fait des recherches sur ta mère et… elle a découvert que Sam et moi étions bien ensemble avant sa majorité, que tu étais né d'une union illégale, ta mère avait 18 ans, j'en avais 28. Elle m'a donné des papiers, renonçant à ma paternité envers toi et une interdiction de te revoir, j'ai accepté parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour toi, pour ta mère, pour Charlie ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurai fini au trou jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je vous aurai encore plus blessés !

- Tu aurais dû quitter Sara bien avant ! Bien avant Charlie !

- Je le sais, gamin, je le sais… Mais des fois… Je l'ai fait mais bien trop tard ! Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Sam, et encore moins avec toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes parce que moi-même, je ne me pardonnerai jamais.

- Tant mieux, dit-il, fièrement. Il ne l'était pas, dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé, fils.

- Je suis aussi désolé, papa, répondit-il, il pleurait, silencieusement mais il pleurait.

- C'est bon, je suis là, dis-je alors que je pleurais aussi. L'abcès était crevé, je savais que je ne serais plus jamais loin de ma famille.


	12. Evènement

_Bonne année à tous ! :)_

_Enjoy, _

_Wiizz._

* * *

-2006-

- Jack ? m'appela Sam alors que je préparais le petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, chérie ? répondis-je, sans me tourner vers elle.

- Jack ? répéta-t-elle, me faisant me retourner, intrigué.

- Quoi ? demandais-je, irrité. Sam avait le don de m'énerver dès le matin.

- Ouh, papa n'a pas encore pris son café ? demanda Alex, s'asseyant à la table après avoir baisé à chacun une joue.

- Je suis enceinte, me dit-elle alors que j'en lâchais la poêle, mettant des œufs brouillés partout sur le carrelage, Alex, elle, s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange.

- C'est malin maintenant, je vais devoir me changer ! râla-t-elle.

- Oh je suis sûr que Darryl t'aimera même avec du jus d'orange sur le t-shirt, rigolais-je alors qu'elle me tirait la langue avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jake, à moitié endormi, il se tenait le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Le canapé n'est pas très… confortable !

- Nous avons besoin d'une plus grande maison, avec quatre chambres !

- Pourquoi quatre chambres ? demanda Jet. Non, t'as mis maman enceinte ? A ton âge ? fut surpris mon abruti de fils à l'esprit ludique de sa mère, j'espère que le prochain ne l'aura pas !

- Oh, la ferme ! lui conseillais-je alors que je m'approchais de Sam pour la prendre dans mes bras. C'est une grande nouvelle !

- Tu crois ? demanda Sam, non sûre d'elle. Jack, on vient à peine de trouver un foyer stable. On n'est même pas mariés, ni fiancés alors…

- Tu veux te marier ? m'exclamais-je.

- Jack ass, marmonna Jake alors qu'on se tourna vers lui. J'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il. Je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Par contre, le mariage…

- Jack, je ne veux pas me marier, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, me rassura Sam. Tu sais ce que j'en pense ?

- Que c'est un truc pour fifilles à papa et maman, répondis-je en même temps que Jake avant que je regarde mon fils et qu'on éclate de rire.

- Exactement ! dit Sam, m'embrassant la joue avant de rejoindre Jake à table.

- Mais je le ferais, je te le promets, Carter, pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni ce mois-ci d'ailleurs, rajoutais-je en y pensant, mais je le ferais.

- Ok, me répondit-elle de son plus beau sourire alors que Jake nous regarda tour à tour avant de jurer.


	13. La Tok'Râ

**Activation de la porte non-programmée, activation non-programmée**

- C'est la Tok'ra, mon Général, m'apprit Walter alors que je me mis derrière lui, attendant le code d'identification.

- Eh merde, je savais que ça n'allait pas me plaire, grognais-je.

- Monsieur ? demanda le sergent, surpris, attendant mon ordre.

- Ouvrez l'iris, lui dis-je, roulant des yeux. Et si vous pouviez fermer l'iris un peu plus tôt, on dira que c'est la faute à un dysfonctionnement.

- Monsieur ?

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Jack, rigola Daniel derrière moi.

- Si seulement. Jacob ! m'exclamais-je, faussement en voyant le vieux Général traversait la porte.

- Jack ! Daniel !

- Jacob, dit Daniel, un sourire sur les lèvres, Jacob le remarquant, le regarda bizarrement.

- Un problème ?

- Comment va Selmak ? demandais-je pour changer de conversation alors que Daniel riait.

- Ton joker est utilisé, Jack, me dit-il alors que je jurais, m'en rendant compte, il me tapota l'épaule avant de nous laisser seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin de cette galaxie ?

- J'ai eu un message de Sam, j'étais en mission, je n'ai pu que me libérer maintenant. Le mémo disait que c'était important.

- Ah ! La situation s'est réglée entre temps, fallait appeler avant, vous n'auriez pas eu à vous déplacer !

- Je vous croirais que quand j'aurai vu Sam, me répondit-il, encore une fois je jurais, ce n'était pas facile de l'entourlouper. Alors ?

- C'est que… Carter n'est pas là !

- SG-1 est en mission ?

- Non, non, elle est sur Terre.

- Elle est malade ?

- Non, elle va bien, même très bien, enfin je pense.

- Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Jacob Carter, salua Teal'c nous rejoignant dans la salle de débriefing.

- Teal'c, c'est un plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je, surpris qu'il vienne nous voir.

- Le Dr Carter a appelé, tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone alors elle m'a appelé, elle voulait te dire qu'elle t'attend pour le dîner.

- Dis à cette andouille de Daniel Jackson que j'vais le tuer ! grognais-je, n'osant pas regarder Jacob, la suite n'allait pas me plaire. Teal'c tourna les talons et s'en alla. Merci, t'es vraiment un ami !

- Je ne fais que passer le message, O'Neill, dit Teal'c alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

- Donc… Dr Carter ? Dîner ? Jack, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma fille ?

- Je… C'est une très très longue mais très longue histoire ! Je vais vous laisser vous changer en civil et on va rejoindre Sam, elle vous l'expliquera mieux que moi, ok ?

- Sam ne vous sauvera pas, me dit-il.

- Je sais, dans vingt minutes à la surface ?

- Où allez-vous ?

- Etriper un têtard à lunettes !

* * *

- Très bonne blague, vraiment j'ai apprécié ! m'exclamais-je, en entrant dans le bureau de Daniel, quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Daniel, innocemment.

- Ne joue pas l'innocent ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer ! le prévins-je, le menaçant du doigt avant que Teal'c me barre la route.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. Il est ton ami.

- Oh non, il ne l'est pas !

- Mon Général ? demanda Mitchell.

- Quoi ?

- Où est le Général Carter ?

- Oh mon Dieu, vous l'avez tué et mis dans un placard ! s'écria Vala, mettant sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Il ne ferait pas ça, il… Jack, où est Jacob ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Il est allé se changer, je vais l'emmener voir Sam.

- Tu ne lui as encore rien dit ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Et merci pour le coup bas !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mon Général, je pense que le dire au SGC était plus logique, il y a plein de caméras pour prouver le crime de Jacob Carter, dit Vala.

- Merci, Vala mais je pense qu'un crime ne sera pas nécessaire, au moins celui des mains de Jacob Carter ! dis-je, foudroyant Daniel du regard. Avoue tout, maintenant !

- Ok, c'est moi, enfin Daniel m'a promis une certaine somme d'argent alors j'ai appelé Teal'c en me faisant passer pour Sam. Ouais, je sais, je suis une bonne actrice !

- Et je t'avais dit que c'était une mission secrète !

- Et j'attends toujours mon argent, dit Vala, regardant ses ongles, penaud.

- Tu peux toujours courir !

- Mitchell, n'est-ce pas un délit dans votre monde ?

- Vous êtes… une bande d'abrutis ! leur dis-je. Daniel, tu as de la chance que tu ais plein de caméras dans ton bureau mais crois-moi, je ne te louperai pas à la sortie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, O'Neill, je vais m'occuper personnellement de leur cas.

- Quoi ? croassa Daniel.

- Toi, tu es un vrai ami !

- En effet, me répondit le jaffa, s'inclinant avant que je m'en aille.


	14. (Beau-)Papa

_Hé! Ca fait un moment, je sais, je sais. Mais me voilà avec mon final :p _

_J'm'excuse pour ceux/celles qui en vaut la peine, pour ceux/celles qui m'ont pratiquement agressé pour avoir une suite, eh bien... Vous pouvez vous en vouloir qu'à vous même!_

_Ce site est fait pour les passionnés, ce n'est pas à but lucratif. J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais vous faire passer avant mes partiels alors que visiblement la politesse vous arracherait. _

_Notez bien que vous n'êtes pas tous concernés, ceci ne concerne qu'une petite communauté. _

_Pour les autres, ENJOY :)!_

* * *

- Je sais, je suis en retard pour le dîner ! Mais j'ai une surprise, et de taille ! m'écriais-je en enlevant ma veste, faisant signe à Jacob d'en faire de même.

- Tu as toujours une bonne raison, Jack O'Neill, répondit Sam, je savais qu'elle venait de rouler des yeux, ce qui me fit sourire avant de montrer le chemin de la salle à manger à Jacob.

- Alors tu allais me le dire quand pour O'Neill et toi ? demanda Jacob.

- Papa ! fut surprise Sam, se levant brutalement. Qu'est-ce… Que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai eu un mémo disant que je devais venir de toute urgence sur Terre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sami ?

- Je… Je ne t'ai rien envoyée, dit-elle perdue, me regardant, j'haussais les épaules, je pensais que c'était elle qui l'avait fait.

- Eh bien, je suis là et tu devrais te dépêcher de m'expliquer pourquoi Jack O'Neill vit avec toi, pourquoi tu n'es plus dans l'armée et surtout qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jacob, se tournant vers les quatre jeunes.

- Salut, Jacob !

- Cassandra Fraiser ? hésita Jacob alors qu'elle lui confirma. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je sors avec cet idiot, répondit-elle en montrant mon fils.

- C'est une très très longue histoire, vraiment très longue, reprit Sam.

- Jack m'a déjà dit ça, répondit-il, roulant des yeux.

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Non, il devait aller tuer Daniel parce qu'il a envoyé Teal'c le prévenir que le Dr Carter l'attendait pour dîner.

- Quoi ? Jack ?

- Vala, répondis-je, haussant les épaules, revenant de la cuisine où j'avais cherché des couverts pour Jacob.

- Donc ?

- J'ai quitté l'armée.

-Vraiment ? Sans blague ? ricana Jacob, Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle arrêta dès que je la frappais gentiment derrière la tête. Pour Jack ?

- Pas seulement, répondit Sam, montrant Alex et Jake de la tête. Jake avec Jacob ? Mince, j'avais complètement oublié. Je me postais derrière lui, au cas où, tandis que Sam lui expliquait brièvement la situation.

- Donc, tu es ma petite-fille qui avait disparue ? demanda un Jacob choqué à Alex alors qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire. Et toi, tu es… ?

- Jacob, bien sûr, répondit ironiquement Jake, tendant la main à son grand-père qu'il serra, je gardais la main sur l'épaule de Jake, Jacob le remarqua.

- Je suis désolé, gamin pour…

- C'est bon, je vais bien, le rassura Jake de son plus beau sourire. C'est même moi qui vous ai laissé le mémo.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam, surprise.

- C'est ton père, maman, répondit Jake, haussant les épaules avant de continuer à manger.

- Et toi ?

-Je suis juste un ami.

- C'est mon petit-copain, Darryl, rajouta Alex.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 18 ans, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas un jeune pour…

- Hé, j'lui ai déjà fait la morale là-dessus.

- Pourquoi vous mêlez-vous de l'éducation des enfants de ma fille ?

- Peut-être parce que je suis leur père !

- Vous êtes quoi ? s'écria Jacob après s'être étouffé avec le vin.

- Jack ! me réprimanda Sam alors que je lui faisais un sourire d'excuse.

- Vous êtes le père de Jake et d'Alex ?

- Ouais.

- Vous avez mis ma fille en cloque? Deux fois ?

- Ouais, redis-je, non convainquant.

- Vous êtes un putain de bâtard ! cria cette fois-ci, Jacob, se levant de la table, j'en fis de même. Il se posta en face de moi, j'allais répliquer quand un bruit se fit entendre, des cris de bébé dans le baby-phone.

- Ouais, à ce propos, c'est trois fois, osais-je dire.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Papa ? l'appela Sam, alors qu'aucun bruit ne s'entendait autour de nous depuis quelques minutes, on tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait le bébé dans les bras, trois mois et déjà une bonne tête d' O'Neill, les yeux bruns, les cheveux châtains, il avait la joue froissée sûrement pour s'être endormie dessus. Il avait sa tétine en bouche, sa préférée, la rouge. Sam n'avait pas voulu qu'il en ait mais quand il s'est avéré que c'était la seule chose pour l'endormir, elle avait cédé. Il tendit la main vers moi, je le pris dans les bras après avoir embrassé Sam sur la joue, la rassurant un minimum, tout allait bien aller.

- Jacob, voici votre dernier petit fils, Jackson Teal'c O'Neill, Jackie, c'est papy Jacob mais je ne crois pas qu'il aime ce surnom, rajoutais-je voyant Jacob me foudroyait du regard. Vous voulez le prendre ? demandais-je à Jacob qui fit oui de la tête alors que je le lui tendais, j'embrassais le front du bébé.

- Jack, vous allez demander ma fille en mariage ? demanda Jacob, berçant le bébé.

- Jackie, je t'ai déjà présenté Selmak, répondis-je alors que Jake rigola avant de faire semblant de tousser sous le regard de sa mère.

- Sam, tu sais ce que j'en pense, dit son père.

- Et tu sais ce que j'en pense. Si Jack veut faire sa demande, il le fera mais c'est son choix et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais le pousser.

- Je pense que vous avez besoin de discuter tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas aller recoucher Jackson ? proposais-je.

- Tu as raison, mangez pendant que c'est chaud, nous proposa Sam.

- Euh, les gars ? Qui a préparé à manger ? demandais-je, je n'avais pas encore goûté, Sam est et restera un vrai massacre en cuisine.

- Cassie et moi, me répondit Alex.

- Ah ! J'ai faim alors, m'exclamais-je, me servant une bonne quantité de carottes et de viande. Jake ?

- Ouais, papa ?

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Je sais… Tu nous le dis au moins une fois par semaine, me répondit-il, roulant des yeux.

- Je parle avec Jacob. Pourquoi l'as-tu prévenu ?

- Eh bien… commença-t-il, haussant les épaules. Si j'étais grand-père, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Et je pense que tout le monde a ses raisons. Je ne dis pas que je lui pardonne mais… Qui sait ? Il faut bien avancer dans la vie.

- C'était surtout pour voir la tête qu'il a fait quand papa lui a dit pour nous, rigola Alex.

- Tu parles, rigola à son tour Jake. C'était mémorable !

- Les enfants, les réprimandais-je alors que moi-même j'avais du mal à ne pas rire.

* * *

Et voilà, voilà, c'est la fin :'(

J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)

Merci à tous !


End file.
